


Derbi

by Marke_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Очередной рейс нефтяного танкера. Давно сплотившаяся и привыкшая друг к другу команда. Их всех ждет привычная работа – транспортировка нефти, её слив, возвращение обратно с пустыми отсеками домой. С шутками Соллекса, весельем Мерфи, непоколебимостью капитана Лютера, опытом старого морского волка Густава... И судьбой, которая как океан, в один неожиданный момент может поменяться.





	Derbi

\- Морти, что там с погодой?   
  
Задрав голову, щуря глаза, моряк усмехнулся. Подставляя лицо соленым брызгам, щурясь ещё сильнее, так что глаза превратились в две щели, он неслышно кашлянул из-за порывов ветра и закутался в воротник промокшей давно куртки.   
  
\- Дело дрянь, дружище, ветер крепчает!   
  
Ветер и правда крепчал. Многотонное судно тяжело вздымалось и опускалось на пенящихся волнах, то и дело заскакивающих на палубу точно настырные дети. Ледяная вода мчалась по ровной поверхности, норовила пройти всю длину огромного танкера, неторопливо идущего своей дорогой без привычных для автомагистралей белых путеводных полос.   
  
Море облизывалось и запускало свой язык на непокорный корабль, пробуя его на вкус и наверняка находя железо то ли лакомым куском, то ли просто помнило, что некоторые дети в виде рыб остались без дома на дне океана. И стоило исправить этот нюанс.   
  
\- Ладно, давай неси свой зад назад!   
  
Морти хмыкнул и, хватаясь за веревку при очередном порыве ветра и наскочившей внезапно волне, застыл на месте. Его высокие резиновые сапоги давно намокли и хлюпали морской водой, теперь же вода прибавилась снова. Волна ударила «в спину» и заставила пошатнуться. Облизала ему зад, отчего он зашипел и поспешил в момент той самой секундной тишины добраться до лестницы, отворить железную дверь и заскочить в теплое помещение.   
  
\- Иди к коку, он там как раз чай разливает. С крепеньким!  
  
Суховатый на вид мужик с сальными из-за шапки волосами хохотнул и хлопнул по плечу Морти. Чуть желтые гнилые зубы улыбнулись, морщинистое лицо разгладилось и не выражало неприязни или опасности промокшему моряку. Все знали, что Густав хороший мужик. Старый, со своеобразным юмором, потрепанный морской волк, вечно ходящий по морю. Говорили, что у него вроде бы есть семья. Но он сам никогда не спускался на берег и не брал отпуск.   
  
Прикипел к танкеру.   
  
Так и отмахивался старый Густав, кряхтя на начинающие крутить суставы от непогоды. Вот и сейчас забормотав проклятия на северный ветер и приближающийся шторм, он поднялся и пошел прочь. Морти не было интересно, куда именно, он, как и команда, догадывался – куда.   
  
И пока быстро передвигающийся моряк, скидывающий мокрые штаны и куртку в каюте на сушилку, спешил в их «столовую», погода, как и ожидалось, портилась.   
  
Танкер с дедвейтом в 150 000 тонн был практически полностью заполнен драгоценной нефтью. С широким носом, разбивающим норовистые волны, скрипя своим телом из литого металла без сваев, он двигался неумолимо вперед.   
  
В то время как качка усилилась, жилистая рука зацепилась за круглую ручку двери и без стука человек зашел в каюту.   
  
\- А, это ты…   
  
\- Кхе-кхе, кто кроме старика Густава может тут объявиться… - прищуренные, налившиеся лукавым блеском глаза старшего механика, прошлись по капитанской комнате. Закрыв за собой дверь и садясь на стул, он неспешно почесал свою седую короткую бороду и снова закашлял.   
  
\- Как там погода?  
  
\- Красивая, капитан. Красивая. Ласточка летит ей навстречу. Эта зелень Морти снова промочил штаны, подставив волне свой зад.   
  
Тихий смех заполнил плохо освещенную каюту. Но механику не надо было видеть своего собеседника. Он знает его уже почти восемь лет, с тех пор как прошлого капитана списали по состоянию здоровья (по официальной версии).   
  
\- Отсеки полные, так что сильно «качать» во время шторма не будет. Но я бы не ставил Пьетро у штурвала.   
  
Глядя на капитана, Густав скрывал в бороде довольную ухмылку. Ему нравился этот молчаливый человек, которого он интуитивно принял за своего внука. Не имея настоящего, именно этот человек в ржаво-сером свитере крупной вязки, не отрывающийся от карт и бортового журнала, ему куда больше импонировал списанного Кэсседи Уормиша.   
  
У них не было ничего общего. Кроме совместной истории.   
  
Бывший капитан и его первый помощник, принявший управление прошлого судна с пробоиной у мыса Надежды во время жуткого шторма. Благо, тогда удалось избежать экологической катастрофы и хватка этого, как многим казалось, наглого юнца в их отрасли, спасла шкуры многим.   
  
Густав говорил тихо и неспешно, а чаще молчал. Став одним из немногих, кто понимал и не раздражал их капитана Лютера.   
  
\- Что-то ещё? – прищур сероватых и кажущихся в полу-тьме такого же цвета как стальной лист танкера глаз вывел из размышлений и заставил механика встать.   
  
\- Да нет, капитан. Пойду я… А то что-то, кхе-кхе, засиделся…   
  
Лютер выступил из тени и скрестив руки, из-под лба уставился на старика. Коротко хмыкнув, подходя ближе и стиснув его плечо, он улыбнулся. Улыбнулся уголками губ, показав затем приветливый оскал белых зубов на своем загрубелом от сильных и частых северных ветров лице.  
  
\- Ну все-все, иди старик, в свою койку. А то отогревай тебя потом личным запасом спирта…   
Выпроводив механика, Лютер потер озябшие пальцы и хмуро глянул на градусник. Температура спускалась ниже семнадцати градусов и следовало закрыть окно. Проветрив каюту, закрывая круглый иллюминатор, он на несколько секунд уставился на зимний, цвета смешанного свинца и нефти, океан. Втягивая морской воздух и ощущая этот въедливый соленый вкус в попадающих на лицо каплях.  
  


***

  
  
\- Хэй, Ной, а какого черта у нас на сегодня снова плов?   
  
Гогот команды не стихал, подкрепляя стучание ложек. За толстым слоем металла раздавался привычный для слуха моряков свист. Изредка железо протяжно гудело, напоминая всхлип выбравшегося на поверхность кита. Не предсмертный и не плачевный, а рокочуще усталый.   
  
\- Я вот кстати, что сказать хотел! Когда окажемся в порту, с меня ящик пива и хорошие портовые девочки!  
  
\- Кит, ты языком то не чеши, и так в покер проигрался, а еще обещаешь!   
  
Доброе подтрунивание над Малышом Китом стало общепринятым действием команды. Но тот не обижался и чаще всех веселил матросов, когда однообразие их морской жизни и работы сказывалось на настроении всей команды.   
  
\- Неси картишки, я раздену тебя как девку…  
  
\- Но-но, давай не будешь таким строгим с моим денежным карманом!  
  
Соллекс, старина Соллекс с полной семьей в виде жены, двух детей (мальчик и девочка с разницей в два года), ходящих в садик, болеющей склерозом матери и отце, бывшем наркомане, тасовал старую потрепанную колоду. Его длинные пальцы с въевшимся мазутом под ногтями, ловко поддевали бумажные края.   
  
\- Покер, девочки?   
  
Ха-ха, девочки – так скрипел писклявый голос Арона над ухом раздающего. Часть команды доедала свой ужин, вторая сменяла вахтовых, собиралась спать или подсаживалась к узкому кругу игроков-старожилов. Среди них были и новенькие, такие как Чарли Бьюик из семьи моряков, курчавый блондин с веснушками по лицу. Тихий Донован, матрос после университета, мечтатель и художник, частенько засматривающийся на закат в море. Гордон, быковатый и чрезмерно напористый, слывший занозой в заднице и очень импульсивный, но прижившийся на корабле и в команде не смотря на свои частые вспышки.   
  
Никто не знал, почему Гордона оставили в экипаже после одной из его выходок. Уйти в самоволку без разрешения вряд ли могло быть спущено с рук, подпорченная морда самим капитаном явственно дала команде знать, что наглеца проучили и… Не выгнали. Рапорта не было. Видимо, чем-то неуловимо схожим с самим Лютером этот щенок напоминал тому самого себя.   
  
Старожилы всегда держались вместе. И если дедовщина здесь и была, то молодняк они все равно учили. Густав предпочитал держать в стороне от игр и просто смотрел, как летают на столе карты. Как азартно светятся глаза молодых моряков и как старина Соллекс изредка подтрунивая над ним, мухлюет. Но не обдирает этих желторотых щенков.   
  
Самые честные игры на самом честном месте.  
  
Каждый моряк знал, что экипаж – это вторая семья. И не смотря ни на что, нельзя было оставлять свою спину не прикрытой. Море не любило плохого отношения, а уж тем более танкер.   
  
Байки про то, что корабль – это живое существо и он чувствует, были практически правдой. Это молодые не слышат как говорит корабль. Как говорит стонущим железом при сражении с крупными волнами, как воркует двигателем и трубами. Как раздраженно шипит и наказывает повышающимся давлении в моторном отсеке и как благодарно успокаивается, оказываясь в надежных руках.  
  
\- Эй, я выиграл! Выиграл,ха-ха, кто говорил, что меня разденет? Гони десятку!  
  
Гордон нахмурился еще сильнее. Глубокая складка легла между его бровями, поджались тонкие губы, а чуть горбатый нос напомнил клюв хищной птицы. Всем показалось, что в нависшей тишине, он точно встанет и затеет драку с смеющимся Китом, но…   
Помятая купюра в десять баксом легла на стол.   
  
Пять карт медленно оказались открыты вслед за ней и Гордон расхохотался. Его смех был мягкий и обволакивающий, совсем не похожий на обычное яростные рычание в момент злости этого молодого представителя английских кокни, извечно портящих многим жизнь своим поведением.   
  
\- Что? Думал я тебе карты сейчас в глотку засуну? Обыграл меня, мать твою… А морда то была, а! Блеф – твое второе имя, Кит! Никто никогда меня так ещё не вставлял!  
  
Дружный хохот разлился по камбузу. Молчащий до этого времени кок Макс хрюкнул и заканчивал свои дела. Последняя посудина была вымыта и вытерта. Но один поднос наоборот наполнился едой и горячим чаем. Сняв фартук и прикрикнув на сослуживцев, он направился прочь.   
  
И ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что направился кок к комбригу, траванувшегося недавно очередным пойлом.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Чего там так шумят? Снова карты?  
  
Зеленоватое и по большей части все еще бледное осунувшееся лицо комбрига смотрело с интересом на появившегося повара. Джек Кавана щурился и дернулся как собака на аромат еды, его ноздри практически жадно втянуло воздух в себя, но он тут же снова улегся спиной на сбитую подушку.   
  
\- Чего кривишься?  
  
Рука комбрига постучала по железной спинке койки и он нехотя вылез из кокона теплого одеяла. Небритый и злющий, он совсем не походил сейчас на себя привычного.   
  
\- Пшеничная каша. Ты блядь издеваешься?   
  
\- Меньше всякой дрянью накачиваться надо было! Ты мог купить в том порту не дешевое пойло, не этот сраный самогон местного разлива?! Вот и жри пока в себя не придешь. И сухарями закусывай.   
  
Отчитывать взрослого мужика получалось только у Кока, сурово бросившего непоколебимый взгляд на сидящего Джека с самым печальным выражением лица. Тот и правда был прав, а Кавана сдавленно выругался, глядя на чай.   
  
\- Хоть ложечка? Одна ложечка белого яда!  
  
\- Нет. Все, жри, некогда мне с тобой возиться. Если будешь артачиться, свяжем и устроим совместный ужин с командой. Ложечку за маму, за папу, сколько там у тебя в родне людей?  
  
\- Иди в зад, Макс!  
  
\- Даже не мечтай, после той клизмы, которой наш «фельдшер» тебе сделал для промывания твоего желудка, мне до сих пор снятся кошмары с задницами!  
  
Смех был панацеей и мужчины еще минут десять поговорили. Дождавшись, пока комбриг доест свой ужин, кок ретировался с пустым подносом и обещал вернуться. Дав клятву, что когда Джек оклемается, лично ему испечет его любимый абрикосовый пудинг и никому кроме него его не отдаст.   
  
Не смотря на запахи, Кавана и правда утолил проснувшийся голод. Желудок уже не отторгал пищу, а от мысли выпить начинало само по себе мутить. Стоящая, как трофей, бутылка самогона вызывала неприятный зуд и мужчина перевернувшись на бок снова заснул.   
  
В тепле одеяла его не штормило, а узнав о состоянии дел на танкере, Джек успокоился. Без него не случится никакой беды. А шторм… Что такое шторм для их крошки Derbi с повышенной устойчивостью и двумя надстройками на палубе с новыми телевизионными камерами?   
  
Именно поэтому выспавшись и повалявшись в тепле, нехотя выползая на свет божий, потратив полчаса на горячий душ, Кавана добрался до камбуза.   
  
Почесывая пятидневную щетину, хмурясь и на несколько секунд ослепнув от яркого света помещения, он картинным жестом поклонился на крик оваций, улыбаясь и скрывая, что его все еще немного штормит на поворотах.   
  
\- О, смотри те кто к нам пожаловал! Сама Королева Кавана!  
  
\- Морти, пошел на хер, а!   
  
\- Королева, простите, что смею с вами за…  
  
Показав кулак, Джек сам хохотнул, но его бледная морда явственно предупреждала, что сейчас он не потерпит приевшейся шутливой кличке от матросов.   
  
\- Джеки, тебе уже можно вставать и быть среди взрослых?  
  
\- Джекки сейчас надерет тебе зад, оторвет яйца и заберет колоду карту, Соллекс!  
  
\- Вот теперь узнаю Кавану, а то лежал как выброшенный на берез осьминог, булькал и трепыхался. Давай, комбриг, присоединяйся.   
  
Пересевший в сторону Гордон снова нахмурился, пропуская моряка к столу. Тот ел не спеша и вдумчиво, выслушивая последние новости и байки. Рыжий ирландец отвечал и поддерживал шутки, рассказывал как обжимался с пышногрудыми русалками, пока его не откачали в самый ответственный для мужика в жизни момент. Беседа текла быстро и легко, пока очередной сигнал отбоя и смены вахтовых не заставил многих засобираться по своим койкам.   
  
Джеку не надо было идти обратно. За эти дни он порядком отлежался в своей каморке, ослабшее тело требовало движений и действий. И Кавана с удовольствием присоединился к вахтовому, сменяя его у штурвала. Уж что-то, а идти по морю комбриг умел. Прошлый опыт не пропьешь, даже не смотря на фиаско из-за зазевавшегося второго штурмана некогда целой Эсмиральды Скорце, красивой подбитой ласточки.   
  
Темное море перед глазами успокаивало. Джек слушал его и молчал, прикрывая глаза. Его пальцы интуитивно касались нежно рычагов, изредка он отходил в сторону и облокачивался спиной о холодную стену. Накинутая меховая куртка согревала все хуже, но свежий запах соленого разъяренного океана как никогда освежал и болезнь сама сползала с его тела, забираемая словно этими шумными красивыми пенными волнами, заполнявшими палубу.   
  
Ночью было видно едва ли что-то кроме этой живой пены. Светящие огромные прожекторы давали скудный обзор, пущенное в легкий дрейф судно не швыряло как щепку в волнах. Кавана слышал благодарный ответ танкера, покачивающегося из-за своего веса и черного булькающего груза внутри себя.   
  
\- Давай я, нехер было сидеть в скайпе до поздна. Скажи спасибо, что мне не спится этой ночью.   
  
Смотря на клюющего носом Мерфи, Джек ворча согласился сменить его. Все же, он понимал этого толстолобого парня – болтать со соей женой, зная, что она сейчас в роддоме, а он не может приехать к рождению сына… Это сложно, как морально, так и скорее всего физически.   
  
Без баб на корабле всегда становится трудно. Редкие остановки в порту тоже не могли радовать. Хотя, что там для танкера то делать? Только тот порт, который сможет принять такого бугая как Derbi могли ненадолго обрадовать команду. Ставшее совсем привычным разгружение нефти, подцепление насосов, шум высасывания ценного продукта, желание пройтись вечерком по пирсу и позажимать молодых береговых бабочек, которые так и ждут зелененькие купюры в свои лифчики или трусики, обещая сделать эту ночь для голодного моряка незабываемой.  
  
Вот только Мерфи был не такой. И вряд ли согласился бы сейчас трахнуться с девицей, пока его милая Амелия должна вот-вот родить первенца. Хотя, никто из команды бы не осудил его за эту измену, будь тут эта бабочка, или рыбка.   
Какая нахер разница?  
  
Он любит Амелию, Амелия любит его. А мореходство – это жизнь, со своими трудностями и подводными камнями.   
  
Но Кавана был хладнокровен и безразличен к таким душевным метаниям. Он молча стоял и следил за движением танкера, смотрел чтобы все было в порядке. Совещался с моторным отсеком, слушал на какой долготе они идут на сколько отклонились. Пару раз выбирался наружу, в соленый ад, почти сразу становясь слепым и мокрым, как уличный кот, хмелея от свиста ветра и шума волн.   
Это было безумие стихии. Но столь нежное, ибо на его веку Джек Кавана видел куда более опасные и сильные штормы в бесконечном океане.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Капитан нынче злой.   
  
Сухой голос Кока заставил всех застучать ложками быстрее. Гордон постарался казаться ещё меньше обычного, но с его мускулатурой это казалось смешно. Он прекрасно знал, что ничего не натворил и на него не будут ни орать, ни лишать премии или ещё каких начислений.   
  
Но всеобщая тишина и напряжение давили едва ли только ему на плечи.   
  
\- Ты что, опять что отмочил, парнишка?   
  
\- Да ничего я не делал, почему сразу что, так…!  
  
\- Остынь, Гордон. Соллекс, это не он…. – Густав, до селе молчавший, закашлял и потянул свои костлявые руки к чашке чая. Его бесцветные глаза вспыхнули и погасли, так и не дав присутствующим понять, что в голове у этого старика. А тот знал куда больше их всех, но не собирался говорить.   
  
Ведь это ему пришлось успокаивать разбушевавшегося Лютера, который в гневе был…  
  
  
 _\- Блядь, Густав, убери его… Слышишь, убери с моих глаз нахер это чмо!  
  
Ярость. Сочная, как горящая нефть, жижа, заполнявшая собой все пространство. И мужчина, стоящий перед старшим механиком напоминал ему далеко не спокойного и всегда крепко держащего себя человека. Это был бульдог, разъяренный бык.   
  
Если бы они не были моряками.   
  
\- Ты слишком заводишься, это…  
  
\- Что это?! Ты хочешь сказать, что это нормально?! Нажраться и орать в прямой эфир ебучие песни и посылать сигнал в округу…  
  
Лютер стиснул зубы и снова выругался. Его прорвало. Бешено глядя по сторонам и обещая убить эту тварь, задушить собственными руками, он заметался по своей каюте. Сжав побелевшие губы в одну линию, щуря почерневшие от злости глаза, он с силой ударил кулаком по стене и мгновенно застыл.   
  
Нет, Густав мог поспорить, что вот это – оно и было.   
  
Как медленно сошедшая назад только что нахлынувшая волна безумия. Волна Дроппнера собственной персоной, окатившая рассудок человека с ног до головы, выползая из ушей, глаз, рта, любого отверстия в теле наружу чтобы не разорвать изнутри.   
  
Лютер молча подцепил пальцами бортовый журнал и также с громким звуком бросил его на стол. Ему было не интересно, что говорит Густав. Но он слушал его слишком часто, советуясь и принимая как родного отца, которого в целом то, наверное, у него в жизни и не было.   
  
\- Скажи ему, пусть не появляется. Нахуй убью. _  
  
  
-… И чего теперь будет?   
  
Тихий робкий голос Донована вывел из тусклых воспоминаний Густава слишком внезапно и он, неожиданно очень зло, выплюнул:  
  
\- А ничего не будет. Ничего плохого. Или хорошего. Уволят нахер всех и плыви дерьмом в море!   
  
Забившиеся сердца команды смогли с облегчением выдохнуть, когда все обошлось. Эфир не эфир, но к ним приблизилось только одно судно. И был это «мусорщик», с неожиданно веселым капитаном.   
  
Никто не мог сказать, что буря миновала. Ибо стиснувший зубы до скрежета Лютер смотрел, как Кавана идет быстрым шагом по палубе, а затем протягивает руку морскому офицеру, который командовал схожим на китобойное судно разведчиком.   
  
Черт его знает, но утихомирившийся шторм подпустил их слишком близко и теперь двое моряков, как оказалось ранее одногруппников, смеялись и стояли на палубе танкера.   
  
Густав стал злее и чаще кашлял, щуря свои глаза и разглядывая рыжего ирландца, пожимающего плечами и закатывающему глаза на фразы «мусорщика». Видимо, тот журил его за такую выходку одного из членов экипажа. Ведь его задача собирать выкинутый «мусор» с вражеских судов, подслушивать и слышать то, что скрыто за толстым литым слоем металла.   
  
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя, старую шельму.   
  
Рутгер щурился, стоя напротив одетого в бригадирскую робу ирландца. Кашлянул и сделав шаг навстречу, он раскрыл руки в приглашающем жесте и был встречен таким же крепким объятием и похлопыванием по спине.   
  
\- Неужто я так сдал, что уже старый, а, Руди? – Кавана ухмылялся и воистину горел каким-то странным собственным огнем не только в темной, словно мокрой, рыжине волос. Его внимательные глаза искрились смехом, пряча напряженность в глубине темных проколах зрачков. Хохотнув, обойдя по кругу Рутгера, с которым в далекие годы воровал яблоки и доставил головную боль многих учителям, Джек картинно вздохнул.  
  
\- Не называй меня так. Рутгер, Ру-т-гер, слышишь, старый кот?  
  
\- Ой, да брось, когда я ещё смогу над тобой пошутить?   
  
Это было почти по дружески и также тепло – остановиться у перил, опереться на них и закурить сигарету. Задуматься, смотря на покачивающийся разведовательный корабль. Понимающе кивнуть, когда Рутгер сказал вполне и так ясное – у них есть от силы десять минут, он на задании. Он сопровождает и вынюхивает.   
  
\- Так кто это у тебя такой шутник, Джек?  
  
У Рутгера было одно забавное свойство, сделавшее его разведчиком. Иметь хороший нюх и способность узнавать, даже сейчас, стоя рядом с другом детства, испытывая радость от встречи, глядя на нынче спокойный океан.   
  
\- Что если, я, Руди? Накажешь меня штрафом или сдашь своему руководству запись с моим пьяным в стельку голосом с матерными просьбами вжарить по самые гланды?  
  
Зеленоватые глаза Рутгера сощурились и морщинки вокруг них выдали его возраст. За улыбчивым лицом и дрогнувшими уголками губ просоленного жизнью не китобойца, а акулы, выглянул не маленький Руди, который с хохотом сжигал очередной дневник вместе со своим товарищем по проделкам.   
  
\- Скажу, что ты все тот же придурок, Кавана. Кончай с этим цирком.   
  
В любом случаи танкер мягко урчал, а последний раз сжавший в объятиях Джека Кавана Рутгер что-то напоследок проговорил ему, отчего лицо ирландца посуровело.   
  
«Китобоец» отдал концы, метнулся в сторону и нехотя, виляя задом, отправился дальше. Когда как Derbi лениво, точно настоящий кит, шелестел на волне своим большим пузом.   
  
Кавана не мог не смотреть вслед Рутгеру. Что-то сказанное в этому пылу встречи, среди холодных зимних волн, заставляло его напрягаться еще сильнее. Возможно, все было в этой скомканной бумажке, лежащей в кармане его теплой куртки, засунутой рукой старого друга. И озвученное кратно на ухо то, что было написано на листе.   
  
Море тихо шипело, заставляя опомниться и ухмыльнуться.   
  
Танкер задвигался дальше, навсегда разойдясь с «мусорщиком», даже не зная, что более они и правда никогда не встретятся.   
  
Дернувший верхней губой в оскале Лютер резко развернулся и пошел прочь с капитанской рубки, столкнувшись в проеме с Гордоном. Рыком посылая его в моторный отсек, следить за давлением и помогать Густаву, он не хотел больше ни минуты находиться здесь на палубе. Хватит с него этой швали, натворившей делов, благо, что все обошлось.   
  
У себя в каюте Лютер с шумом выдохнул и тяжело оперся о закрытую дверь, сдерживая себя от позорного желания сползти вниз на пол. Он устал, он мать вашу устал от напряжения. Мозолистая рука прошлась по лицу, потерла переносицу. Глаза чуть слезились, видимо и правда сегодня слишком сильный ветер. Загрубелую от ветров и часто облизывающих его лицо соленых волн он сами то пальцами не ощущал. Не ощущал, что оно более иссушенное, чем ранее.   
  
Взъерошив темный затылок и оттолкнувшись от двери, он дошел до стола и опустился на него. Открытая бутылка с ромом наполнила железную кружку, горло сковал жар от первого глотка. И зажмурившись, Лютер наконец-то испытал облегчение. Он ощущал эту дрожь, судорогу, прошившую тело и щекочущую сейчас поясницу. Он бы убил сейчас любого, кто увидел бы его в таком состоянии.   
  
Слабом, вывернутым на изнанку от возможного дерьма, в которое они могли упасть.   
  
Одним глотком осушая чарку, Лютер вытер капли рома с бороды рукавом и выключил настольную лампу. Все, с него на сегодня хватит. Хватит этой дряни.   
  
Стягивая с себя фуражку и куртку, вешая их на прибитый к полу стул, он немедленно упал на койку, устраиваясь на животе.   
  
Сон, который наступал слишком медленно, хоть мог был перегружен, а нервы истощились как старые канаты, не ударил волной. Он плескался на задворках сознания, когда мысли все еще возвращались к планам.   
  
Лютер нехотя водил пальцем по простыни, наслаждаясь мягкостью подушки и размышляя о грузе. Они укладывались в сроки. В целом, он был доволен этой перевозкой, не считая клятого инцидента. Поставщик попался хороший, отменная новая страховка и приличный доход как для него, так и для его парней.   
  
Лют знал этих парней практически всех. Начиная от Густава, первым ставшим его знакомым и старым верным другом. Старина Густав единственный, кто смел сидеть у него так долго и не выбешивать своим молчанием или словом. Приносящий чай и изредка прекрасные папиросы, хрен знает где он их достает.   
  
Последнее время тот все чаще кашлял и сейчас, лежа на кровати, перевернувшись на спину, капитан сам нахмурился. Следовало заставить старого механика направиться к их «фельдшеру», как они часто дразнили врача Энтони, плотного доброго мужичка, но умеющего напугать любого свирепого морского волка.   
  
Положив руку за голову, щурясь, Лютер неожиданно вспомнил и остальных. Тихий Донован ему импонировал своим свойством не создавать проблемы. Этот цыпленок никогда не станет занозой в заднице, слишком положительный и правильный. Отчего мужчина тихо хохотнул, все же парнишка умел рисовать очень красивые пейзажи и был самым добрым из них. Лют знал, что у него больная мать и парень никогда не пошел бы учиться на моряка, если бы не нужны были деньги. От того он старался не лишать мальчишку премии, если тот не делал слишком серьёзных ошибок. Впрочем, команда любила этого паренька и часто старожилы помогали ему даже без его намека.   
  
Улыбаясь уголками губ и прикрывая глаза, капитан тяжело выдохнул. Он знал практически все истории своего экипажа. И про Мэтта, расставшегося с девушкой и любящего крепкий брэнди, которому лучше больше не давать пить вообще. Волчонок Гордон, который ей Богу напоминал ему себя в молодости. Такого следовало сразу направить в нужное русло и дать возможность вырасти человеком.   
  
Кок Макс, мечтающим стать известным шеф-поваром и воспитывающий один свою дочь. Энтони, совершенно закоренелый романтик и постоянно, даже находясь в рейсе, заказывающий букет из сто одной розы своей милой Кассандре.   
  
Пальцы отбили ритм на кровати и Лютер лениво перевернулся на бок, через некоторое время он и правда стал засыпать. Мысленно воскрешая в памяти фото своих людей, задумавшись и про комбрига, Джека Кавана, которого буквально выплюнуло море на палубу Derbi в один из штормов.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Кеп! Кееееп?   
  
Вздрогнув от голоса Мерфи, Лютер взял бинокль и посмотрел в ту сторону, в которую ему указывали. Невольно он сам стал улыбаться, не веря своим глазам.   
  
\- Давай, зови остальных. Полюбуемся, чего уж. И это… Донована не забудь!  
  
Разделяя некий трепет команды, Лютер все же остался стоять сзади всей толпы взрослых мужиков, ломанувшихся прямо к перилам большой палубы. Они и правда были сейчас как дети, бегущие к этому недосягаемому чуду, выползшему из глубин океана.   
  
\- Нихера себе, гляди какой здоровый!   
  
Киты. Их было несколько. И они лениво поднимали свои головы, смотря мудрым темным глазом за большим куском железа и муравьями сверху. То величие, которое всегда охватывало с головы до ног любого человека перед чем-то огромным и, казалось, доисторическим, умным.   
  
Правду говорят, что стоит посмотреть в глаза киту и ты уже никогда не будешь прежним.   
  
Лютер стоял сзади команды, надвинув на голову фуражку, в свое время он посмотрел в эти глаза и они оставили осадок на его душе. Возможно, именно поэтому он раз и навсегда выбрал море. Смех матросов не выводил его из себя, но что-то стискивало его грудную клетку, а от звука удара огромного хвоста по воде и поднявшимся брызгам, окатившим бок танкера он и сам вздрогнул, тут же расслабляясь.   
  
\- Боги, какой он огромный!   
  
\- Гляди, там этот… Китенок!  
  
\- Эй, Кит, мы тут твоего братца нашли! Или сестренку!  
  
Рык Кита потонул в громком смехе моряков, а сам молодой детеныш кита выглянул на поверхность, тоже впервые смотря на человека. Спокойное море не пенилось и было столь ровным, что всплески волн, создаваемых морскими королями мягким шумом текли в уши. Но в них не было той опасности и звучания океана.   
  
\- Это что… Усы?! Твою мать, китовый ус!   
  
\- Господи, Гордон, закройся, дай посмотреть!   
  
Дети, они были такие дети, что Лютер сам рассмеялся и принялся подыматься по трапу вверх на вторую надстройку. Что он там не видел? Китов? Они были в его жизни, ещё до этого судна. Когда его совсем маленького пятилетнего юнца еще не лишенный родительских прав отец брал с собой на китобойное судно и занимался браконьерством. Лютер отчетливо помнил предсмертный визг этих красивых существ, как вода окрашивалось в красное. Как отец спускал тяжелый железный гарпун и тот прошивал бьющееся в агонии тело раз за разом.   
  
Он помнил, как пели касатки и как рыдали, стоило команде отца подстрелить одну из них. Помнил, как сам рыдал над убитой «тупой рыбой», как говорил его отец. И как не смог нажать на спусковой курок, когда его папаша захотел сделать из него «мужика».   
  
Мрачно сплюнул под ноги и потерев свое лицо, Лютер дернул головой в наплывающем на него раздражении. Его напряженная спина, точно он проглотил палку, чуть-чуть сгорбилась. От воспоминаний накатило духота и тошнота, так что он дернул ворот свитера, сейчас ставшего его удавкой.   
  
\- Густав, присмотри за ними, я пока по…  
  
\- А-а-а-а! Капитан! Скорее, Гордон!   
  
\- Парни, вашу ж мать!  
  
Ещё первый крик заставил Лютера шарахнуться назад и почти сразу сорваться бегом вниз. Сердце, застучавшее быстрее, предчувствовало беду. Он растолкал моряков и почти сразу получил убийственный ответ.   
  
\- Блядь, быстрее, дурни, чего стоите!  
  
Злость сменилась страхом. Настоящим страхом и Лютер жадно всматривался в воду, мысленно впервые за долгое время взывая к Богу.  
  
 _Господи, если ты есть, то прошу тебя…_  
  
\- Вот он, я его вижу!   
  
 _Только не дай ему захлебнуться, слышишь? Я все сделаю, все что захочешь…_  
  
\- Давай, тащи веревки. Спускаем шлюпку!   
  
 _Я обещаю, что брошу пить, курить… Да мать твою, что угодно…_  
  
Стиснувшие до побелевших костяшек перила пальцы, казалось, он не сможет разомкнуть. Глаза жадно смотрели на тело Гордона, всплывающего на поверхности воды. Казалось, это он был там, это он, упал с танкера и ударился о толстый слой воды и, кажется, захлебнулся.   
  
Лютер не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он рявкнул зверем и сам рванул к шлюпке, но был отброшен назад.   
  
\- Кавана, какого хуя….  
  
Ярость, помноженная на страх за этого глупого мальчишку, разинувшего рот на первых в своей жизни китов, клокотала в горле и вырывалась с хрипом. Лютер не слышал, что ему говорил Джек. Он сдавленно рявкнул, когда его оттеснили от края палубы. Ему пришлось смотреть, как медленно спускается шлюпка, как быстро руки моряков хватают тело Гордона и затаскивают внутрь. Как смуглые руки Джека ощупывают мальчишку и затем он делает ему искусственное дыхание, как бледного щенка кутают в теплое одеяло. Как этот ирландец что-то кричит им, но он не разбирает слов.   
  
Только уплывающие киты были безупречны в своем безразличии и величественной красоте.   
  
Лютер сам не помнил, как оказался через два часа в своей каюте. Он плохо запомнил, что говорил их врач Энтони. Только то, что парень оказался счастливчик и только сломал себе руку, удачно упал в воду, почти успев сгруппироваться.   
  
Испуганный Гордон не представлял, как был на самом деле напуган и сам капитан.   
  
Мальчишка… Мать вашу, зазевавшийся птенец на рыб!   
  
\- Он чудом не прочесался о бок танкера. Ещё б немного и…   
  
Отмахнувшись от Энтони, хлопочущего над пострадавшим парнем, Лютер понимал, что без крепкого он сегодня не заснет. Мокрый напуганный до усрачки парень и так получил сполна и теперь глупо будет его отчитывать. Свое он получил позже, когда оклемается.   
  
Закрывая дверь и уходя к себе, капитан уже не слышал как через пару часов за кружкой теплого чая Гордон неожиданно затрясся и начал сбивчиво говорить.   
  
\- Знаешь, а я часы потерял, Тони.   
  
\- Ну и что? Купишь новые.   
  
Покрасневшие глаза парня сузились, но затем он прикусил губу и шмурыгнул носом. Уже сидя на койке, здоровой рукой стискивая чашку, он загнанно посмотрел по сторонам и вздохнул. Вмиг опустившиеся плечи и совсем не идущее ему выражение лица заставили Энтони оторваться от своей писанины.   
  
\- Ты чего, парень?   
  
\- Они принадлежали моему брату. Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, Тони, как какая-то часть тебя уходит, исчезает?   
  
Закрывая тетрадь и откидываясь на спинку стула, Тони задумчиво пожевал карандаш и снова вернулся к своим заметкам.   
  
\- Ты сегодня чуть не отдал концы, а сидишь сейчас и чуть ли не ревешь над потерянными часами своего брата. Прекрати маяться дурью, вернешься с рейса купишь новые. И твой брат не обидится, если сделаете это с ним вместе.   
  
\- Я украл их у него, три года назад. Мне они очень понравились.   
  
 _А потом мой брат женился и уже раз в пол года приезжал к нам с мамой домой в неблагоприятный район._    
  
Замолчавший на долгое время Тони неожиданно поднялся и направился прочь из каюты, остановившись все же возле трущего свое лицо и глаза Гордона, он с задумчивостью рассматривал его. Также внезапно он положил ладонь на плечо парня и сдавил его.   
  
\- Ложись и спи, зелень. Тебя отстранят от тяжелой работы, так что будешь сидеть и помогать мне здесь с моим дерьмом. А теперь давай, кончай лясы точить. Укройся теплее, вода в зимнем океане – это тебе не теплые Гавайи с крутыми девочками, - кинул на руки Гордона теплое одеяло, Энтони хмыкнул и вышел, добавив только у самой двери.  
  
\- Считай, что море забрало ненужное. А твой брат, видимо, мудак тот еще, если мальчишка спер у него какие-то поцарапанные дешевые часы.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Ну, как там наш однокрылый Гордон?   
  
\- Хэээй, Гордон, давай лети к нам, или топай, тащи короче свой зад! Мы тебе припасли кружку теплого глинтвейна, пока Макс не видит!   
  
Приближающаяся зима усиливала холода даже здесь, в открытом океане. Проходящий путь ближе к северным широтам заставлял погоду становиться злее. Впрочем, они все были готовы к этому. Из шкафов доставались утепленные куртки, шапки и перчатки. По вечерам, отдежурив на вахте, моряки дружной компанией сидели и играли в карты в камбузе.   
  
Небольшая команда из сорока трех человек давно узнала друг друга и стала практически семьей.   
  
Однокрылый Гордон, которого теперь все называли Птицей, чаще долбанным альбатросом, а порой и замечтавшимся пингвином, забывшим, что он не умеет де-факто летать, повеселел и ещё лучше влился в компанию. Одной рукой держа карты, он куда терпимее стал относиться к Доновану, помогавшему ему с какой-то детской непосредственностью.   
  
 _Я могу это и не записывать в свой бортовый дневник, но иногда, смотря за своими парнями, я начинаю понимать, что именно это и есть жизнь.  
  
Жизнь без границ в широких просторах океана. Здесь есть все – радость и слезы горя. Есть взлеты и падения, есть общая веселая потасовка и выпивка. Встреча Нового Года не в кругу семье, а в железной консервной банке, которую мы так практически неосознанно любим.   
  
Здесь есть это Рождество, с песнями и украшением камбуза. Да, не смотря на то, что мы взрослые люди, мы тоже те еще дети. С открытием шампанского и попыткой нашего кока устроить настоящий шашлык из оставшегося мяса и овощей без, увы, его любимых приправ.   
  
Мы – практически семья. И знаем, когда кому-то плохо.   
  
Я помню как совсем недавно Мэтт рыдал на плече сначала Кита, а потом и самого Каваны, хлюпая носом и говоря, что верил Ей. Было странно видеть как почти сорок мужиков в разном возрасте проявляют участие в семейной драме, происходящей практически везде по всему миру.   
  
\- Она сказала, что мы не пара и она не будет ждать меня с рейса. Что я, блядь, вечно отсутствую дома, а ей нужны тусовки и клубы вместе с парнем, а не тем, кого постоянно рядом нет!   
  
Мужчине около тридцати лет, с молодой женой, красивой девчонкой, которая… Нет, мы не подбирали утешительные слова. Мы просто напились, давая Мэтту возможность понять и принять случившееся.   
  
Ведь это море, брат. Это гребаное море, которое отражает по ночам тысячи звезд. А там, где-то вдали на разных берегах нас либо ждут, либо нет. И иногда, мы теряем прямо здесь, находясь на огромном нефтяном танкере за сотни тысяч километров, миль, от дома и не имеем возможность хоть как-то повлиять и изменить ход набрасывающихся на нас событий, как эти чертовы внезапные Дроппнеровские убийцы.   
  
Пьяньчуга Мэтт, которого уже никогда не вышвырнешь из экипажа и этого судна. Возле него оказывается Густав и я так или иначе начинаю догадываться, почему этот старик больше любит море и почти никогда не сходит на берег.   
  
В любом случаи Мэтт приходит в себя через месяц окончательно, он справляется со своей апатией и углубляется в работу. А мне остается лишь только записывать очередной бред в мой дневник с истрепанными страницами.   
  
И сейчас, прикрывая глаза и потирая переносицу от усталости, втягивая соленый морской воздух из приоткрытого круглого окна моей каюты, я осознаю сколько времени на часах. _  
  
Час тридцать ночи. В Америке будет утро, а в Европе все еще темнота.   
  
Быстро умываясь и приводя себя в порядок, Лютер отправился на вахту к штурвалу. Сегодня ночью море снова было беспокойным и нагрянувший шторм ему захотелось встретить самому. Слишком давно он не стоял у штурвала и не смотрел на буйство стихии.   
  
И оказавшись вместе с штурманом в одном, сейчас отчего столь тесном, пространстве, ему отчего сразу захотелось отослать его прочь.   
  
Зеленовато черные волны с пеной, похожей на бегущие барашки прыгали и лизали палубу, поднимаясь с каждым часом все выше. Включенные прожектора и фонари отсвечивали в темноте. Флажки наверняка трепал этот ветер, который и сейчас дорывался своим звуком до закрытого помещения.  
  
От долгого стояния в одном положении затекла спина, которую совсем внезапно едва не свела судорога. Казалось, что это море и танкер испытывали его. Но тут же приняли, осознав какая и чья рука вела огромного железного кита с рыжей раскраской дня по вспенившемуся океану.   
  
Лютер не смыкал глаз и изредка жалел, что не может подышать соленым воздухом. Он не смотрел на часы и отрешился от происходящего. Между ним остался только танкер и этот океан, который превратился в непонятную успокаивающую колыбель.   
  
До самого утра, когда сквозь тяжелые нависшие словно прямо над головой и судном облака, он не отлучался от сменяющего его время от времени штурмана. Закуривая ночью сигарету и согревая озябшие пальцы. Низкая температура все равно ощущалось, особенно когда стихающий ветер обдал его своим последним порывом и окатил сотнями жалящих ледяных брызг, стоило оказаться на палубе и заглянуть вниз, стоя у перил.   
  
Вода становилась спокойней.   
  
Отдав смену, проверив нового вахтового и дав короткие указания, Лютер спустился вниз и почти тут же был лишен возможности отправиться отдыхать.   
  
Он замерз, плохо слушавшиеся пальцы покалывало от резкого скачка температуры, внутри танкера была настоящая Африка из-за хорошего отопления. Поэтому он старался как можно быстрее растереть кожу. Собственная куртка леденила и раздражала, а озадаченный Кит бросал слишком встревоженные взгляды на него.   
  
\- Ну, что там?   
  
\- Ээ… Руководство. Я так и не понял чего хотят.   
  
Видеосвязь в одной из комнат не порадовала своей внезапностью. Лютер отключился только через пол часа и сухо кивнув идущему по коридору Киту, заспешил убраться как можно дальше от команды. Ему надо было успокоиться, как можно быстрее успокоиться и как-то сообщить парням, что вместо ожидаемой полной зарплаты, они получат лишь гребаную половину так как их компанию выкупила, а вернее поглотила другая. Более умная, более расторопная, а они… Вполне могут по прибытию обратно «домой» оказаться выброшены вон, уволены к чертовой матери, если назначенный обновленным советом новый директор и купивший их хозяин так захотят.  
  
Собственная каюта показалась странно воняющим лежбищем. Сбрасывая на пол куртку, заметавшись по сейчас такому узкому пространству, он прикрыл глаза и постарался досчитать до десяти. Не получалось.   
  
Вскинув руки и заведя их за голову, ероша затылок и не находя себе место, он слышал слишком громкий звук тикающих часов. Его левый глаз дергался, точно нерв взбесился. То же самое было и с щекой, под щетиной и отросшей чуть-чуть бороды старый шрам неожиданно стал гореть и напоминать о себе.   
  
Засевший рык в горле встал комом и так и не выходил наружу.   
  
И конечно же хлопнувшая дверь вывела его из себя.   
  
\- Не сейчас, Кавана. Уйди, мне надо подумать.   
  
Кавана, не истинный источник его злости, его негодования, но тот человек, который слишком настырно влезал под кожу, как жук-скарабей, и добирался с упрямостью идиота до того, чего хотел. Ирландец, выводящий из себя своими наводящими вопросами, которые он сыпал как горох в стенку и требовал ответов!   
  
Апофеоз и отсутствия видимости из-за туманна у берегов рассудка. Молчащий Джек уставился на капитана и не двинулся с места, услышав приказ выйти.   
  
Его взгляд, желтовато карий, похожий на потемневшую текилу, прошелся по каюте и остановился на Лютере. Разделяющее их расстояние сократилось, когда рык разъяренного капитана должен был послать его к черту на рога.   
  
Жестоко налетевшая волна смяла все ребра, скручивая похлеще любого шторма. Грубое объятие закончилось не сорванным шепотом, а таким же отборным матом.   
  
\- Слышишь? Может объяснишь какого хрена происходит? Ты сам не себя не похож. Зову-зову его в коридоре, а он прется как танкер на выкачку нефти!   
  
Лютер плохо слышал. Он только ощущал, что выпущенная волна оседает, что убивать не хочется, а собственные руки смяли чужой свитер и почти готовы были его разорвать.  
  
\- …. Или мне пойти спросить Кита? Он трещал что-то про видеосвязь, твои что ли звонили? Так я говорил тебе, нехер слушать своего конченного двоюродного объявившегося через херову кучу лет двоюродного брата. Пусть сам идет пашет, а тебя в свои долги не втягивает!   
  
\- Кавана, ты…. Ты можешь убраться?! По хорошему, блядь, тебя прошу. Сейчас. Немедленно. Нечего лезть не в свое дело. Ты снова забываешься, тебя никак не касается моя семья. Ты никакое отношение не имеешь к тому, что мать твою, происходит у меня с кем бы то ни было и закрой нахуй сейчас свой гребаный рот!   
  
И правда. Никакое. Джек и Лютер это прекрасно понимали.   
  
Они оба понимали, зачем и почему они здесь, в этом море. Оба, кроме этого глупого парнишки, впервые увидевшего кита. Может еще малыша Донована. И сам Кавана, уставившись в сейчас нефтяные глаза из-за расширенных зрачков, испытал укол горечи.   
  
Они понимали, что сейчас было сказано совсем не то и получено в ответ также не та правда. А море – оно такое безжалостное, едва не сорвавшее свою цену за показанное чудо.   
  
Жесткие мозолистые руки забрались в растрепанный короткий ежик волос на затылке. Он, Джек, никогда бы не подумал, что они такие … Нет, не мягкие на ощупь. Они загрубели, как и это лицо под пальцами. Впитавшее в себя морскую соль.   
  
Кавана может поспорить, что кожа – соленая.  
  
Острая колючая щетина и первые признаки кругов под глазами. Пальцы обхватили чужой подбородок и заставили замолчать. Успевая пройтись по лицу, коснуться носа, затрепетавших как у рассерженного животного ноздрей, не нежной как у девиц кожи, а словно такой же крепкой как у кита, но в тоже время порождающая зуд в собственных руках от желания её касаться и касаться, ещё и ещё.  
  
Кавана мог бы поклясться, что он везде такой – как лист стали, жестко крепкий, в каждом участке тела, даже в рассудке.  
  
В каюте Лютера было всё то, что так и отображало кем он был сам. Брошенная на столе книга и бортовой журнал, лежащая на полу куртку, старая лампа, которую он так и не выключил. Небольшая койка и плазменный маленький телевизор. Приоткрытое окно, благодаря которому все равно слышно соприкосновение танкера с водой. Серый ковер, оттеняющий его истинный цвет глаз.   
  
Пальцы сжали короткие пряди темных волос и не дали мотнуть головой.   
  
Джек понимал, что губы Лютера будут тоже соленые. И они ими были. Грубые в своем практически отсутствии ответного жеста, твердые, не желающие ничего кроме собственного штиля. Эти соленые крупинки от осевшей воды, испробованные не с себя, а с другого человека, вмиг заставили захотеть пить, но Кавана тяжело выдохнул.   
  
Бешенство, сквозящее где-то в районе солнечного сплетения передалось и ему. Резкие движение вывели из неясного тумана, жесткая хватка пальцев сменилась мягкостью. Но его ладонь не была мягкой, она ерошила непокорный затылок, пока собственное горло горело от укусов соленых губ и зубов, вызвавших нехилый вал внутри тела ирландца.   
  
Лютер был таким же. Кавана знал это, догадывался. Оказавшись вдруг задницей на столе и застывая, смотря на него.   
  
Он не знал как объяснить - зачем.   
  
Возможно, так было нужно. Или этого давно хотелось, до невъебеной сладкой дрожи внутри. Оно произошло само собой. Рука, опустившаяся на ремень и дернувшая на себя, заставляя оказаться вплотную. Снова забравшиеся в волосы пальцы, руки, обнявшие за шею, водящие по ней с маниакальностью и рвением, почти до боли. В попытке счесать мозолистые пальцы как о наждачку и дарующие такие же ощущения принимающему.   
  
С жадным сцелованием соли с припухших горящих жаром губ и животным рыком, пробившим наконец-то ком в горле.   
  
Джек осознавал, что скомканная неубранная кровать Лютера была холодная на ощупь как он и думал. Что она пахла морем, как пахли им эти волосы, по которым он провел носом за ухом. Что так же пахла и покрывшаяся мурашками кожа, стоило стянуть с него свитер и затем расстегнуть заправленную в штаны рубашку. И несомненно она соленая, если провести языком по напряженным железным мышцам.  
  
Что грубые пальцы, покрытые коркой мозолей, точно такие же как и его. И что нефтяные глаза медленно превращаются в расплавленный свинец, закрываются с трепетом ресниц, стоит зализать укус на неожиданно подставленной шее.   
  
В дребезги, когда девятый вал накрывает с головой и тормозов совершенно нет. Тот вал, который перекинет даже наполненный полностью танкер как щепку на своем пути. И остается в конце только судорожно ловить ртом воздух и кажется что-то бессвязно шептать, ибо голоса и возможности говорить громко нет. С испариной не уставшем вымотанном несколькими проскользнувшими в жарком тумане часами теле. Теми часами, когда теперь не только глаза, но и руки с губами будут помнить, что на спине у Лютера из родинок раскинуто созвездие Большого Ковша.   
  
И нехотя, нехотя потянуться, чтобы дернуть за конец сползшего на пол одеяла. Холодно. С солеными каплями, попадающими из приоткрытого окна. Шерстяное полотно покалывает чувствительную кожу и заставляет поежиться.  
  
\- Не говори им ничего. Пока не выгрузим нефть и не сойдем на сушу.   
  
Голос Джека Каваны хриплый, словно у него першит в горле или он простыл. Но куда понятней станет почему он так говорит, если посмотреть на его губы. Он щурится и выдыхает, лежа уже совсем не на ледяной койке Лютера. Плечом к плечу с до сих пор молчавшим капитаном.   
  
Лютер щурится и снова хмуро смотрит в сторону. Его руки уже не подрагивают, приятная усталость сковывает тело. Он не сжимает в одну линию губы, расслабляясь на кровати. Стальные глаза рассматривают знакомый до боли потолок, затем останавливаются на ручке двери. Ему тепло и хорошо. Приятно. С недавней тяжестью от полученной информации он расстался наполовину. Лежащий рядом комбриг невольно заставляет ухмыльнуться. Заезженный как скаковая лошадь и уже не такой язвительный, ибо чем заткнуть ему рот Лютер прекрасно нашел и теперь знает и, возможно, будет использовать этот чудесный способ. От осознания этого и того, что совсем недавно было, приятная щекотка прошлась покалывающими лапами сороконожки внизу живота.   
  
\- Думаешь, это будет правильно?   
  
Кавана прикрыл глаза и повернул голову к Лютеру. Почти утыкаясь носом ему в шею, втягивая запах пота, моря, с тонким флером дезодоранта и его приоткрывающийся собственный, присущий только этому давно не зеленому юнцу, ирландец поджал губы.   
  
\- Возможно, все обойдется и экипаж не будет расформирован.  
  
\- Не будет послан на хрен, если говорить правильно.   
  
\- Я предпочитаю более обтекаемую формулировку, это ты любишь говорить прямые слова. Все может обойтись.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Ну что, парни, осталось совсем немного!  
  
Виднеющийся берег серой дымкой в пасмурный день манил взгляды моряков. Команда замельтешила на палубе, когда как сам танкер, словно огромный неповоротливый слон подползал к нефтеперевалочному терминалу, чтобы стать на время у длинного, выходящего в открытое море с достаточной глубиной дна, причала.   
  
\- Ну, где там наш машинист, видишь его? Звонил, сказал прискачет как что, так сразу!  
  
Густав закряхтел, облокачиваясь снова о перила и прищурился. Неожиданно махнув рукой, он улыбнулся и направился вниз в моторный отсек.   
  
\- Скажи Киту, чтоб приготовились. Пора уже слить нашу драгоценную кровь жадному Лукасу.   
  
Медленное привычное действо, обкатанное до автоматизма, приводило в спокойствие любого из команды. Донован бегал то к Густаву, то к Мерфи. Изредка он останавливался возле старшего механика и с жадностью следил за ним. Слишком любопытный, желающий познать всё, от «а» до «я», мальчишка щурился и приоткрывал свой рот только тогда, когда не понимал, что именно делал механик.   
  
Но вот серая полоса берега приблизилась настолько, что они оказались пришвартованы к длинному причалу. На железные кнехты были накинуты швартовые концы, которые скрепила подоспевшая бригада. Осталось совсем немного.   
  
Длинный шланг насоса накрепко впился в танкер.   
  
Черная жижа в шести крупных танках покачивалась. Её не было видно через толстый слой металла, а новый век и технологии модернизировали корабли для её транспортировки с устрашающей скоростью. Только Густав от этого морщился. Кто как не он, старый седой морской волк, знал, какой ценой все это происходило?   
  
Он каркающе рявкнул на Гордона и Соллекса, оставляя их в отсеке за машиной слива. Сам же, выходя на почти пустующую палубу, добрался до чуть заостренной кормы. Сухие морщинистые и искривленные старостью пальцы прошлись по перилам и он наклонился вперед.   
  
Старина танкер, пыхтящий не один год, был до дрожи привычен. Длинный красавец первого ледового класса, нарвал, как его называли за способности пробираться по северному морю, арктическим водным широтам, если уж попал на их путь, в этом почти теплом уголке у европейского залива смотрелся очень нелепо. Густав чувствовал эту сквозящую во всем неправильность. Он натянул шапку на свои уши, прикрывая глаза, превращая их в щелочки из-за поднявшегося ветра, жалящего щеки. Накинутый сверху капюшон теплой куртки пока что не грел, видимо, это его кости так сильно продрогли.   
  
Серая полоса берега уже столь близко, что можно было бы и заглянуть в этот нефтевой порт, но мысль не казалась привлекательной. Когда как рядом, совсем рядом, стоило спуститься в трюм, начались бы дикие веселые пляски возможного скорого схождения на сушу.   
  
Приподняв голову и уставившись в хмурое серо-сизое небо, Густав не испытал привычной радости ровно до того момента, пока прикрепленный к танкеру насос не дрогнул. Да, это было плохо видно, ведь стоило смотреть не на жесткую трубу, идущую от насосной станции. Подвижное крепление, натянувшееся и чуть вздувшееся, точно живое, зазвучало пульсом. Густав знал, что сначала они сделают слив первого танка левого бока. Затем один правого. И так, по очередности, до самого последнего, самой конечной капли жизненного сока и непонятной чернильной силы.   
  
\- Густав, там капитан после зовет к себе.   
  
Коротко кивнув Доновану, механик неожиданно окликнул его и решил показать впечатлительному юнцу то, что видел сам.   
  
\- Видишь? А теперь прислушайся. Слышишь?   
  
\- Нет, я….   
  
\- А ты рот закрой и слушай, не води головой из стороны в сторону! Слушай.   
  
Старина Густав довольно кивнул, когда лицо парня посетила догадка, а затем юные светлые глаза наполнились яркими искрами. Довольно ощерившись, походя немного на крысу из любых мультиков нынешних детей, старик прицокнул языком.   
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал! Точно и правда… Живое!   
  
\- Пха, а ты думал. Если правильно смотреть и слушать, то живое.   
  
Сморщенная ладонь прошлась по перилам и Густав чувствовал себя сейчас настоящим наставником, тем, кто открывает глаза, а может он был сейчас Аристотелем или Сократом, повстречавшим юного Платона. Нефть вытекала из танкера и тот странно постанывал на волнах, становясь легче. Испиваемый насосным монстром, отдавая черную жизнь за зеленые бумажки. Судно приподнималось над водой, уже не западая так низко. С каждым отрывком в пять минут. Нечто волшебное, но объяснимое наукой, творилось с железным транспортным кораблем. Но тихое звучание насоса сплеталось с почти не ясным звуком.  
  
Так на глубине океана говорит кит.   
  
Так поет касатка, дельфин, исходя в своем рыбьем танце.   
  
Нечто такое было при встрече с китами совсем недавно, когда упал Гордон.   
  
Нечто неясное, ощущаемое краем сознания, так, словно подглядываешь за восходом солнца и пропускаешь тихий вскрик птицы совсем рядом и так и не осознаешь, что он был очень важен.   
  
\- Теперь тебе есть, что рисовать.   
  
Донован задумчиво жевал свою нижнюю губу, его внезапное озарение сопровождалось тяжелым открытием. Танкер и правда имел свой звук и свою тональность. И сейчас он походил на огромного кита, возможно в голове юнца эта и была самка, отдающая этому миру своего маленького китенка. Но для Густава Derbi был китом, временно раненным гарпуном и пускающим свою кровь.  
  
\- А кто-то еще это…   
  
Перехватив взгляд парнишки, Густав усмехнулся в свои усы и замолчал. Знал ли кто-то, что некоторые глупые транспортировки, заключение договоров фрахтования с нефтяными корпорациями, заказы, заказы, зеленые бумажки за баррели черного золота дарят нечто большее, чем приличная заработная плата?   
  
\- Ну, капитан, может слышал. Пару раз, некий звук.   
  
Донован поежился и облокотился тоже на перила, его манила серая полоса берега. И он первым заметил, что пульс ослаб. Это поменялся очередной танк, тут же снова начавший сливать кровь в хобот железного комара.   
  
\- А этот…?   
  
Бросив взгляд на стоящего поодаль Кавану, поднявшего ворот куртки и смотрящего не на берег, а куда-то вдаль моря, Густав сморщился и снова закашлял.   
  
\- Этот знает, знает.   
  
Джек, словно услышав, что говорят о нем, вскинул голову и прошелся взглядом по палубе. После он уставился на берег и поморщившись, проходя мимо Густава и Донована, последнему приказал готовить трап.   
  
Маленький катер подпрыгивал на волнах, острым носом устремляясь к небу. Точно белая чайка он спешил на всех порах к Derbi и старался успеть. Выкрутив штурвал, машинист рассмеялся и помахал рукой экипажу, столпившемуся на борту танкера. Светловолосый с обветренным лицом и перемазанными в мазуте руками, на самом деле чистыми, но с черной окантовкой под ногтями, бельгиец как всегда с шумом забрался на борт и обнял всех.   
  
Переговорив почти с каждым, Лукас не забыл поделиться взятым с собой чаем. Который смог достать у местного китайца. Настоящий китайский чай с непонятными ему добавками, который он так и не выучил, оказался отдан довольному коку. Несколько журналов, один плэй-бой (посмеиваясь, приговаривая «чтобы скучно назад идти не было»), два по машинам и двд-диски.   
  
\- Да ты я смотрю всех нас с прошедшим Рождеством нового 2009 года поздравляешь! А для меня найдется что-то? Прямо с моря к нам пожаловал, словно наш Джек!   
  
\- Иди к черту, Тони, я как с моря пожаловал, так море меня и заберет, а не этого настырного бельгийца!  
  
\- Типун тебе на язык, Кавана! Вечно ляпнешь черт знает что!  
  
Соллекс тут же предложил сыграть в картишки, на что был послан куда по дальше. Заржав и подколов, что он, Лукас просто боится проиграть последние семейные трусы на себе, тот ретировался в трюм.   
  
Через пол часа, выходя с камбуза, прощаясь с экипажем Derbi, машинист насосной станции задержался на палубе, провожаемый Лютером. Остановившись рядом с ним у сброшенного трапа, Лукас вытащил жевачку и снял с неё упаковку, пряча целлофан в кармане.   
  
\- Ты парням, я так понял, еще ничего не говорил? Это правильно, правильно.   
  
\- Что там слышно то?   
  
Кинув в рот пластинку, которая сразу же свела зубы и язык от ядрености ментола, Лукас передернул плечами и ухватился рукой за веревку.   
  
\- У меня друг знакомый сидит в конторе. Так вот, видели нового хозяина. Говорят мужик толковый, пообещал людей не увольнять, ему хороший экипаж нужен. Так что не все так плохо, Лютер. Поматросит, конечно, на профпригодность, а там гляди и дальше буду вашу рыбку доить по весне. Ладно, ты это, бывай… Мне еще все проверить надо, за машиной следить. Ты же знаешь, я мою девочку жадную к вашей нефти люблю как свою жену. Она у меня чистенькая и пригожая быть должна.   
  
Пожав руку капитану Derbi, бельгиец подмигнул ему и спустился в свой катер, тут же обрызгивая бок танкера от лихого поворота и дурачась, уходя в сторону берега.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Пасмурный день на время выпустило из темницы туч солнце. После сезона дождей, наконец-то приходило тепло, заявляя свои права на новый виток жизни. По блестящим от луж дорогам застучали десятки подошв. Десятки машин лениво выбрасывая газ, сонно повизгивая, срывались со своих мест вместе со спешащими с работы людьми. Уставшие за ночь одноногие циклопы прикрывали свои глаза и засыпали до очередной ночи, чтобы освещать все тем же двуногим существам путь до их домов. Но ночь ещё не настала и у бездушных железных столбов было время до своей очередной службы.  
  
Где-то сладко потянуло горячей выпечкой и чарующим ароматом кофе.   
  
Прохлада раннего вечера забиралась прямо под куртку, все еще морозными пальцами шаловливо касаясь загривка. Но аромат кофе сделал свое дело и поманил за собой.   
  
Громкое позвякивание прикрепленных к потолку колокольчиков заставляет резко поднять голову и поморщиться. Звук и правда слишком громкий. Но в помещении тепло и уютно, отчего первое желание уйти сразу исчезает. Останавливаясь возле прилавка и рассматривая выпечку, цены и выискивая глазами меню с напитками, мужчина коротко кивнул официантке.   
  
Надо было поспешить, дома его ждал Коди, который явно не простит ему такую задержку.   
  
\- Дайте мне вот это… С чем оно у вас? С мясом? Отлично, вот его и чай. Нет, конечно же, подожду и…  
  
\- Капитан, черт Кеп, ты!   
  
Резкий окрик заставил повернуться и расплыться в улыбке. За дальним столиком, махая шапкой, сидел Соллекс и Мерфи. К нему же, Лютеру, поспешил Донован. Порядком повзрослевший и изменившийся с последней встречи.   
  
\- Садись, Кеп, садись! Черт, сколько времени то прошло!  
  
Лютер подвинул свободный стул к круглому столу и поприветствовал оставшихся. Бросая на пластмассовую поверхность теплые перчатки и расстегивая куртку полностью, он улыбнулся и снова осмотрел своих парней.   
  
Черт, и правда, сколько прошло времени!   
  
\- Пять лет, чуть больше пяти. Ну, рассказывайте, парни, чем живете.   
  
Кивнув и поблагодарив официантку за поднесенный чай, Лютер принялся греть об него руки и делать небольшие глотки. Было приятно слушать переливчатый смех Соллекса, несомненно постаревшего, с налетом первой седины. Но у него все также искрились глаза и руки были подвижны. Было видно, что ему не хватает колоды карт.  
  
-А как там Мэтт?   
  
Вопросы про экипаж сами сыпались изнутри, словно и не было этого длинного отрезка времени, когда команда оказалась расформирована и только он смог восстановиться и снова ходить на танкере, уже не таком правда большом, как старина Derbi. Лютер с неохотой сам рассказал, что Густав оказался через полтора года после увольнения в доме для престарелых. У механика, как оказалось, не осталось никакой родни, а сбережения свои он почти сразу после получки тратил и не заимел никакого личного уголка с куском земли.   
  
\- Мэтт? А, Мэтти, расстался окончательно со своей первой, платит алименты исправно. Хотя я говорил ему – сделай тест на отцовство, могу поспорить, что та наманикюренная сучка нагуляла этого ребенка… Ну что, Мерфи?! Я что, не прав?! Да ты не переживай Кеп, Мэтти уже третью поменял. Все ему формы не нравятся!   
  
Потянувшись за сахаром, Лютер через пару секунд передумал. Он давно привык пить чай без сахара, так что и сейчас нужды в белом яде не было. Прищуря свои глаза и смотря на Донована, он не узнавал в этом возмужавшем парне того хлюпика и тихоню.   
  
\- Я закончил архитектурное, имею не плохой доход.   
  
\- А что твоя мать?   
  
Парень рассмеялся и ответил, что хорошо. Он давно снимает двушку и устроил своей маменьке уже несколько курортов, что жизнь наладилась и он благодарен тому, что ходил под его, Лютером, началом. И совсем не скучает за морем. Рассказал, как недавно встретил Гордона и что тот нынче работает в охране и занимает место заместителя начальника.   
  
\- Вы бы видели его в костюме! Серьёзный, не осталось и следа от той занозы в заднице, остепенился!   
  
Раскрасневшиеся щеки Донована алели на его бледном лице как светофоры. Шмыргающий носом с заплетающимся языком Мерфи шутил все громче и получил нагоняй от официантки, поднял в мирном жесте руки, обещая также громко и клятвенно, что будет тих как мышь. Большая корабельная мышь. Осыпая комплиментами зардевшуюся не первой свежести женщину и оказавшись возвращенным рывком Соллекса обратно на стул, бывший моряк горестно вздохнул и подпер рукой подбородок.   
  
\- Всякая женщина должна чувствовать себя желанной. Ничего ты не понимаешь в психологии женщин, Соллекс!   
  
\- Ой всё, Мерф, тебе больше не наливаем!   
  
Лютер рассмеялся и потер переносицу, веселая шумная компания ему была неожиданно по душе, хотя он стал быстрее уставать от такого шума. Сам он он давно не видел половину его самого долго состава, а набранные новые моряки все еще притирались и приспосабливались к своему капитану.   
  
\- Сходим вместе к…ик…ик…Густаву! Слышишь?   
  
Рука Мерфи схватила за воротник Лютера и сжала, его пьяное дыхание ударило в лицо и заставило поморщиться. Отрывая осторожно пальцы захмелевшего от себя, он поддержал его под локоть и не дал упасть со стула на пол.   
  
\- Воу-воу, тиши парень. Конечно сходим. Он будет очень рад, сходим… На следующей неделе. В выходной. В субботу. Договорились?   
  
\- Ты см…три… Сходим, обяз… атель... но.   
  
Покачнувшийся Мерфи рассмеялся и уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Донован качнул головой и коротко подтвердил догадки Лютера, моряк пристрастился к бутылке и все чаще находился в пьяном угаре. Дома у него возникали не раз уже скандалы и именно из-за последнего, утреннего, они и оказались здесь все.   
  
Потерев свое лицо, капитан покачал головой и недовольно вновь поморщился. Щетина покалывала пальцы, а указательный совсем недавно он случайно порезал ножом. Прицокнув языком и неожиданно подняв голову, прекратив разглядывать свои заляпанные рыжие ботинки, он точно вспомнил что-то.   
  
\- А Кавана?   
  
\- Аа, старина Джек… - глаза Соллекса подернулись дымкой, он смотрел на улицу через большое почти на пол стены окно, рассматривал проходящих мимо людей. Его лицо сейчас при вспыхнувшем более ярком свете кафешки явственно дало понять, что годы не прошли бесследно для уже подступившего к сорокалетнему возрасту мужчины. Более впалые щеки и глубокие морщины вокруг глаз и две такие же явственные складки у уголков губ делали его каким-то внезапно уставшим.   
  
\- Да что Джек, сгорел Джек. О, ты ж и не знаешь капитан…   
  
Кашлянувший Донован потянулся к принесенной его порции и принялся её быстро уплетать за две щеки. Мерфи, очнувшийся и услышавший очередное имя громко протянул ругательство и снова затих, пришибленный взглядом официантки.   
  
\- Он же ж, как оказывается, еще когда с нами ходил на Derbi был болен. Что-то с легкими, или горлом, хрен его, что именно, я не знаю…   
  
С неба сорвались первые тяжелые капли, ударились об асфальт и затем попали на стекла окон. Заспешившие люди по улицам быстрее доставали свои зонты, а кто-то наоборот (в основном это была молодежь, студенты и школьники), смеясь, принялся бежать под дождем и танцевать, кружась сначала на одном месте и подставив лицо каплям, ловили их ртом.   
  
\- Мы не знали, а он умалчивал. Тони там после увольнения через два года встретил его случайно и тогда и узнал, вернее увидел…   
  
Взгляд Лютера оторвался от сложенных рук Мерфи, сопящего слишком громко, от его вихрастого затылка, на котором уже выпадали волосы.   
  
\- Ну, в общем, сгорел он. Выгорел изнутри. Говорят, на лодке затерялся в море под конец, когда невмоготу стало…   
  
Соллекс пожал плечами, опуская взгляд в пол. Повисшее молчание позволило услышать храп и чужие разговоры. Официантка со стуком поставила на поднос их тарелки с едой и две чашки чая.   
  
\- В любом случаи Рутгер больше знает. Помнишь того «мусорщика», когда пьяный Мерфи в эфир орал про секс, наркотики и прочую дрянь и к нам нагрянул этот разведчик херов? Так вот он его друг и, говорят, один из немногих кто знал, что с ним… Жаль, хороший был комбриг.   
  
Зазвонивший телефон в кармане Мерфи заставил того встрепенуться и срочно засобираться домой. Лютер, внезапно бросивший взгляд на настенные часы, тоже подорвался. Они засиделись, пролетело слишком быстро какие-то долгие три часа. Помогая под локоть выводить из кафетерия Мерфи, вызвав такси и усадив его вместе с Донованом в машину, он хмуро глянул вслед машине и остановился на переулке вместе с Соллексом.   
  
Резко наскочивший порывистый ветер заставил поежиться и скорее застегнуть дутую куртку, единственное что он не мог сделать, так это надеть перчатки. Их пришлось засунуть в карманы.  
  
\- Ну, что Кеп, бывай. Надеюсь, ещё свидимся.   
  
Пожав руку Соллексу, кивая ему, Лютер смотрел вслед уходящему бывшему матросу Derbi. Его сутулая спина сгорбатилась ещё сильнее, точно под невидимым весом. Словно от него уходил Атлант, утративший возможность расправить свои плечи. Закончившийся дождь принес запах мокрого асфальта и прелой прошлогодней листвы.   
  
Недокуренная сигарета с красным глазом на одном конце полетела в урну. Лютер оскалился, глядя на невообразимо спокойное небо, глаза от чего-то заслезились. Быстро прошедшая резь ушла только благодаря тому, что он их снова потер. Несколько раз, пытаясь утихомирить участившееся дыхание и мысли.   
Продрогшее в миг тело из-за расслабившего его тепла внутри уютного помещения стало крупно подрагивать. Пришлось успокоиться и выдохнуть, натянуть как можно быстрее перчатки и вдобавок к этому застегнуть воротник. Засунув руки в карман, сжав их в кулаки, Лютер направился быстрым шагом домой.   
  
Ему надо было ещё выгулять Коди, дать ему побегать в маленьком парке портового городка с любимым пищащим мячиком, покидать ему палку. А через четыре дня отвести к соседке Дафни Мурроу на время очередного рейса.

**Author's Note:**

> Man an Ocean – Sometimes When You Lose, You Win. 
> 
> Она очень отражает весь эмоциональный фон текста. И, пожалуй, стоит признать, что Дерби для меня самое цепляющее до сих пор из мною написанного. Он родился не скажу, что внезапно. Нет. Он родился тогда, когда было нужно. И каждый из героев, как и сам океан слишком важны и дороги.


End file.
